Beauty of a Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy the horse racer was kicked out due to being so clumsy and goofed up. She breaks into sadness and runs into the forest where she finds a strange magic rose that turns her into something wonderful.
1. Kicked Out

**Here's another new SonAmy story again. So I hope you guys like this one. I don't own anything. **

**SonAmy 4ever!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At a horse race, a pink hedgehog was riding her black and white horse and she was no good at riding, but she tries to do it right. She had a chipmunk rival that is better than her.

"Come on, Amy! Go faster!" Sally shouted, making her white horse run faster than Amy's horse. Amy growled and makes her horse run faster, but as they are about to pass Sally, they tripped on something. Amy fell off her horse and landed hard on the ground, injuring her ankle.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed in pain.

Sally crossed the finish line and the crowd cheered out loud for her except for the blue hedgehog that is worried for the pink hedgehog.

"YES I DID IT!" Sally cheered and waits for her medal. Amy tried to get up, but didn't go well and her horse got up.

"I'm sorry, Robby. We didn't make it" Amy pets her horse whose name is Robby.

**xxx**

Much later, she was in the barn brushing Robby's mane. She sighs in sadness and sat down on a stool, "Oh, what's the use? We stink, Robby" she said to her horse.

Robby neighed in sadness and Amy rubs his forehead. Just then someone came in, it was her teacher for riding.

"Amy, I wanna speak with you" the teacher said. Amy walks to her and had her head down, but looked up.

"Amy, how many times do we have to get through this, it's the 10th time this happened" the teacher said, both with concern and anger.

"Look I'm sorry!" Amy cried, "I don't know what happened there. The race track was okay and all but my horse and I tripped on something. It was an accident" she explained.

"Okay, but Amy, it's also that we have no choice but to kick you out" the Teacher said. Amy gasped and cried more.

"How could you?!" Amy yelled and ran out.

"AMY WAIT!" the Teacher shouted.

But near the barn, Sally snickered at Amy running away.

"Hehehe…..bye bye, ex-racer" she chuckled.

* * *

><p>A while later; Amy was at her locker in the barn getting her stuff out and putting them in her backpack. She sighs in sadness that she's no longer a racer anymore. Her best friend Blaze was by her side.<p>

"Sorry for letting this happen, Amy" Blaze said, giving her friend a hug. Amy hugged back.

"Yeah...I got to go, good bye Blaze" Amy said, crying on her shoulder.

"Good bye, Amy" Blaze lets go and waved good bye to Amy who walks away slowly.

On her way home she puts her backpack on the couch and walks out the door to go into the dark forest at night. While she's alone in the woods, she came to the meadow filled with wild horses. She sings the song and goes up to them.

_**Here I am, this is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am, it's just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

The horses heard her singing and went up to her. She pets their snouts and mane while singing the song to them. She then decides to have a race with them, running into the open field of the meadow. Feeling the wind hitting her hair while she sings.

_**It's a new world, it's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day, it's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you, here I am**_

She ran faster like the wild horses, not even breaking a sweat as she keeps up. She came across the waterhole and ran straight on the water.

_**Here we are, we've just begun**_

_**And after all this time, our time has come**_

_**Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong**_

_**Right here in the place where we belong**_

Amy ran in the lead of the horses and stopped, watching them neigh in victory as they stood on their hind legs. They all hear her sing and letting her pet their snouts.

_**Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day, it's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Yeah, here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**This is me**_

After she finished the song, Amy said good bye to the wild horses and continues to walk on her way home. She then spots a red rose which was so beautiful. This made Amy feel very curious about this rose flower.

Amy got closer to the rose flower and when she touches it, it glows in a pink color, "Huh? What is-WAH!" the glow swirled around her like a vortex, trapping her inside, "WHAT'S HAPPENING! HELP!"

The rose flower magically glowed near her chest and morphed into a necklace around her neck.

**xxx**

From a far distance, Sonic was having an argument with his Ex-Girlfriend Sally. He refused to take her back and doesn't want to help her polish her trophies anymore.

"No, never again, Sally. Do it yourself. I'm sick of this" Sonic scoffed and walks out of the barn.

"You better come back or I'll beat you!" Sally yelled. Sonic scoffs and runs into the woods. He then saw a strange pink glow far away in the woods, "Whoa. What is that glow?" he ran to the glow.

At the same time, Amy faints on the grass. Sonic came into the meadow with his super speed and found a strange creature on the grass.

"Whoa" he was stunned by what he saw made him feel attracted to this beautiful creature. He puts his hand on the creature's body to be sure if it's alive, it indeed had a pulse.

"So beautiful like the rose I've ever seen" he said and looks around to see if anyone is here, it was all clear. He looks back at the creature and pets its smooth body. His eyes were growing tired as he tries to stay awake but it closed hard and he leans on the creature.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy wakes up feeling dizzy and tired as she tries to get up but something felt very odd.<p>

"Ow…..what happened?" her vision was blurry but eventually it recovers as she heard quiet neighs around her. It spooked her in alarm and sprung up in fright, "AAAAHHH!"

To Amy's shock she has turned into a pink, non-mobian horse resembling a mustang.

"Oh no! I'm a...a...a horse!" she neighs out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed so loud the birds cawed and flew out from the trees. It also woke the blue hedgehog.

"What the?! Oh, my god! Calm down big girl!" Sonic threw a rope around her neck but she struggled.

"Hey! Get that rope off me!" Amy neighed and stood on her hind legs.

"Whoa! Whoa! You can talk?" Sonic was shocked to hear a pink horse talk.

"Yes I can talk and who are you?!" Amy snarled but it let out a growl-like neigh.

"I'm Sonic and what's your name pink horse?" Sonic asked Amy.

"My name is Amy Rose and I'm not a horse! I got transformed!" Amy neighed.

Sonic stood there and remembers something familiar about her, it then hit him, "Wait, you're that pink hedgehog?" he asked.

Amy's ears drop down and she sighs, "I was the pink hedgehog. And thanks to Sally for ruining me in that race. I'm such a loser in racing, I can't ride Robby anymore" Amy said, her tear ran down her cheek.

"Sally ruined your life? How could she do that? That little stubborn girl! When I find her I will teach her a lesson for treating others like crap!" Sonic clutched his fist in anger.

"Yeah, she always wins in every horse race all the time! To me it sounds like she's trying to cheat or something. I bet she was the one that tripped my horse in the race track yesterday" Amy neighed, counting her hoof on the ground like an angry bull.

Sonic pulled the rope to calm her down.

"Easy Amy, we'll think of something" Sonic said, walking up to her and pets her.

"Oh, what's the use? I'm stuck as a horse. A pink horse" Amy sighs in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called "Here I Am" from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cinmarron (2002). I don't own it. <strong>


	2. Blue Friend

**Forgive me. I know some of you seen how I always use Sally as a rival for Amy. Its always gonna be stuck in my head forever whenever it comes to writing SonAmy stories. I hope you guys aren't upset. **

**So here's the chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blue hedgehog was bringing the pink horse to his place and Amy wasn't happy at all that she has to wear the stupid bridle on her snout like all horses wear.

"Easy, Amy. It's gonna be fine" Sonic pets her. He gets her into his small barn. Sonic saw that she was crying.

"Hey, don't cry, Amy. I know you're upset but tell me how it happened?" he asked her.

"Okay, I met Sally at Girl Scout camp as kids and she always picks on nice kids. And now I'm her best victim because she always bullies me most of the time. Every sport I go to she always comes and does the exact same by joining other activities I've been taking for years. And now, here she is again where she joined the horse race and wins every time" she explained.

"Uh, huh. Don't be mad Amy but Sally is my ex-girlfriend" Sonic said.

"And you broke up with her?" Amy guessed.

"Yes, she forced me to polish her trophies and didn't care about me" Sonic said. He gave Amy some hay to eat.

"Hey I don't eat hay" Amy said but forgot that she's a horse, "Oh, right" she eats the hay.

Sonic sat on a haystack to relax and put a straw in his mouth. He fell asleep while Amy eats hay; she looked at him and saw how handsome he is.

Just then, she felt something hanging around her neck, she looks down and saw that it was a red rose necklace.

"It must be this rose flower who made this necklace, I wonder if..." She thought and tries to shake it off, "I wonder what this means"

**xxx**

Soon, Sonic gave her a bath by scrubbing the soap with the brush on her smooth wet body.

"Man, this is so stupid" Amy snorts like a horse.

"Relax Amy" Sonic said sternly and scrubs her body. After many minutes she was clean. Sonic then notice a necklace on her, "What's this?"  
>"I don't know. Last night I found a strange rose flower in the meadow and it turned me into a horse. I bet the rose flower somehow turned into a necklace" Amy said.<p>

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder if it gets removed, you'll turn back" Sonic guessed. Amy blushes at that she does not have her dress with her.

As Sonic removed it, nothing happened to Amy. She was still a non-mobian pink horse.

"Perhaps not" Sonic grins sheepishly and puts it back on her. Amy groans and rests on the side of the hay.

"So, um, were you ever a horse racer before?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, but I retired last year and that" Sonic said.

"Did you receive a trophy?" Amy asked him again.

"Yeah, a gold trophy, but only once I got one" Sonic said, pointing at the wall.

"Why?" Amy went closer.

"After I got my latest award, I decided to spend time with Sally until I found out her true nature" Sonic continues.

"I see. And where's your horse by the way?" Amy asked curiously.

This made Sonic's ears drop down in sadness, "He died of lung cancer" he held Amy's neck for comfort, "He was the best horse racer and my best friend in the whole wide world. His name was Speedy"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sonic" Amy said, hugging his shoulder with her neck.

Sonic pets her mane since he didn't want to remember the day he lost his horse.

"I guess I have to train you to be my horse" Sonic said.

"What? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen, mister" Amy snorts and looks away.

"Alright then, you can stay in my barn since its empty and I'm gonna take care of you since you're not a hedgehog like me anymore" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Okay then" Amy neighs grumpily, "But I'm not wearing that stupid bridle thing on my face"

Sonic took off the bridle on her snout and she shook her head.

"Well, I'm going out for a while, Amy. Wanna stay here or what?"

"On second thought, never mind. I'll wear that thing but try not to put it so tight" Amy said and sighs.

Sonic puts it back on and adjusted it so it won't be so tight. He grabs a saddle and ties it around her torso. As he did that he gets on her back.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes I am" Amy neighed and she walks out of the barn with him.

"So where do you want to go?" Amy asked her rider.

"How about the river?" Sonic said, Amy nods and they walked their way to the river.

On the way, Amy was having a thought, "I hope Sally does not recognize me in my horse form"

As she walked up to the river, she let Sonic off her back. She walks up to the water and looks down to see her reflection of her horse form.

"Man, I look kind of cute" Amy said and smiled a bit, she leans her neck down to drink some water. Sonic sat on a rock and keeps an eye on Amy.

He had to admit she was very beautiful as a horse. He even remembered her as a hedgehog the other day when he saw her at the race track.

"Say Sonic? How fast can you run on two legs?" Amy looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"Pretty fast than anyone. I have the power of speed" Sonic said, "That's why I'm called Sonic" he smirked.

"Really? Faster than a Road Runner?" Amy smirked at him.

"Heck yes, let me show you" Sonic grins and ran back and forth from the river and the mountains.

Amy was surprised, "Whoa"

Sonic ran back to her and stopped, "Voila"

"Wow. Impressive, Sonic" Amy said happily and neighs.

"Thanks" Sonic bowed and stands next to Amy.

15 minutes later, Sonic and Amy watches the sun going down at the mountains. Sonic rested his head on Amy's belly and folded his arms behind his head, between his quills.

Amy turned her head and saw that Sonic is getting tired; she then made something funny on him. She licked his face with her tongue. Sonic jumped in the air and made a disgusted face.

"Ewww! Amy!" he shouted.

"Hahahahaha!" Amy laughed between her neighs, rolling from side to side on the ground.

"It's not funny, Amy!" Sonic growled lowly, and then got an idea.

"It is funny, Sonic! You're so sensitive!" Amy laughed hard as Sonic jumped on her and used a twig to tickle her.

"NOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAP!" Amy squealed and neighs as Sonic tickled her rapidly with the twig.

"Let me think...nope" Sonic grins evilly and tickles her closer to her hind legs.

Amy neighed out loud and tries to get him off, "Get off me!" she gently pushed him off with her front hooves.

"Alright I'll stop, you ticklish horse. Let's get back home" Sonic said. He puts on the bridle and saddle and they run back home to his house. It was already evening and Sonic was sitting on a chair at the front door of the barn. He didn't want Amy to feel alone. He watches her eating hay while he had crackers and coffee.

"It feels weird that I'm eating the hay as a horse. Strange horse taste but who cares" Amy shrugs and continues to eat some more of the hay.

Sonic was thinking of something what to do for Amy. He grumbles for himself and then got an idea.

"Say Amy, wanna have a practice tomorrow?" Sonic suggested to Amy from his chair. Amy stops eating and glances at him.

"Sure. I'm gonna need some lessons to learn how to be a horse" Amy said and nods to him.

"True, but let's say so tomorrow" Sonic said. He walks to her and hugs her neck.

"Alright, hope I don't become too much of an animal" Amy said.

"I'm sure you won't. Good night, Amy" Sonic said, petting her snout.

"Good night, Sonic" Amy said and walks to the barn; she lays down on the hay and closed her eyes. Sonic looked at her one more time before heading back for his house.

"She really is beautiful" Sonic sighs dreamily and heads inside the house.


	3. Learning To Be a Horse

As dawn turns to morning, Amy heard the birds chirping from outside. She wakes and yawns out loud, standing up on all fours and stretched her hooves.

She drank water from the trough and it tasted clean and fresh for her.

"Morning, Amy" Sonic walked in the barn.

Amy raised her head and she sees him.

"Morning Sonic" Amy said and shakes her head to get rid of the mosquitos.

"Slept well in the barn?" he asked her while filling up with hay.

"Yup, feels different than sleeping on the bed" Amy chuckled a bit, "Ow, jeez, these flies won't go away" she snorts.

"Don't worry, Ames. I'll give you another bath" Sonic said, petting her snout.

"Yes, please" Amy neighs with a nod.

Soon, Sonic was shirtless but he wore his swimming shorts since he will get wet soon by using the water hose to spray water on the pink horse. Amy was stunned by staring at his skinny six-pack.

Sonic notices she's staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic raised a brow curiously at her.

"Nothing" Amy lied. Sonic shrugs and sprays water on her with the hose. Amy closed her eyes to not get water on them. Sonic squeezes a bottle of fresh scent shampoo on her wet fur body and her mane.

"Enjoying this, Ames?" Sonic asked while scrubbing her.

"Yep" she replied and lets him scrub her fur some more. After scrubbing her body and waits for it dry up, Sonic brushes her dark pink mane and straightens it out.

"Ah, I feel so nice and clean. Thank you, Sonic" Amy said to the blue hedgehog.

"No problem Amy" Sonic said to her and gave her a hug.

**xxx**

Much later at the horse field, Sonic was wearing a rider helmet and a whistle pipe. He has placed many fences for Amy to jump over. Amy was near him, ready for training.

"Alright Amy, you know what to do" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I just need to focus" Amy neighed.

"Okay. Since you know how to walk like a horse, let's see if you can run like a horse. I'll stand over there and watch. You ready, Ames?" Sonic said, giving a nickname for her.

"Okay then, thanks for the nickname" Amy winks and started to run, at first it seems that she got everything under control, but she tripped over much to Sonic's annoyance. He walks up to her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Be more careful, Ames" Sonic said, glaring at her. Amy smiles nervously and tries again, this time a little more focused on her hoofs. She realized she got control over her legs and ran fast. Sonic smiled and thumbs up.

"Good work, Amy. Now for the fences" Sonic said.

"This is gonna be tricky for me" Amy chuckled nervously.

She looked at the fences and the highest was 2 meters. She counts her hoof on the ground and ran to the lowest one first and jumped over with no problem, she then jumps over the 1.5 meter fence and almost fell over.

"Good girl, now let's try the highest fence" Sonic said to her. Amy looks at the fence and focused with a grin on her face.

"Hiiiiiiiyaaaaah" she screamed and neighed, running at high speed towards the fence and jumps over it. This shocked Sonic to his surprise.

"YAAAH! I did it!" Amy neighed and stood on her hind legs.

"Wow, you are just like Speedy!" Sonic shouted in happiness and gave thumbs up. Amy walks up to him.

"Oh, thanks a lot...Sonikku" Amy gave Sonic her nickname for him.

"Sonikku? Hey, I like that nickname" Sonic grinned.

"No problem my friend" Amy said with a sweet neigh.

**xxx**

Now Sonic was riding her while jumping over the fences and she did well this time.

"Whooooohooooo!" Sonic cheered wildly, having fun with her. Amy smirked and ran faster to jump over the fence some more. She neighed in bravery and is learning fast to be like a horse.

After 20 minutes, they were both done practicing and Sonic feeds her with a carrot.

"Yummy" Amy neighed a bit at tasting the carrot. Her smile turns to a frown as she sighs.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I still miss being a horse racer. The teacher kicked me out the other day" Amy sighs and snorts in sadness.

"I know how you feel, Ames" Sonic said softly, putting his hand on her neck, "Ever since Speedy died, I still miss him a lot and that is why I retired. I also miss being a horse racer too"

"Oh, sorry for that. But you can become a rider again; I'll be your horse!" Amy said, with a joyful neighing.

"Uh… Okay..." Sonic said.

"So what do you say?" Amy asked with excitement, wanting to hear his answer.

"Uh...Yes of course, Ames. We're gonna beat Sally in the next race!" Sonic finally answers, posing in a heroic way. Amy nuzzles happily on him.

"Yeah, but first we need to go see her. It's time that we show her who's the real best horse racer" Amy said with a low neigh.

"You're right. But she's doing an interview with the news reporter at the race track. You sure it's a good idea to bring a pink horse to the track. I mean, there are no pink horses that exist around except you" Sonic said, feeling very worried for her.

"Good point but there's a chance that people will take interest for you and me instead of Sally" Amy said.

"Yeah, because I'm tired of her beating every best racers in the race track" Sonic said.

"Same, but with you it will be different. So I'll pretend to be a normal horse so she won't recognize me" Amy said and Sonic got on her back again and they go to meet Sally.

**xxx**

Sally was making popularity at the people in the race track for being the 'best' horse racer than ever.

"Thank you, thank you. You should have" Sally said to the people and the news reporters.

"Say Sally, what's your future plans?"

"Are you happy being a winner?" Many of her fans asked her.

"Well, that's something that I need to think about. Can't rush into those right now" Sally chuckled at them.

"Hey, look at that! A blue mobian hedgehog with an awesome pink horse!" a teenage human girl points at them and everyone walks up to the blue hedgehog with his pink horse.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you all going?!" Sally asked with anger that they were all leaving her without a word.

Sally then realized its Sonic.

"Hmph, he takes my fans right now!" Sally growled.


	4. Sonic's Pink Horse

**For those who are curious about the story cover thumbnail, well it was me that drew it. All of the story covers of my stories are drawn by me. And don't forget to leave a comment here. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the news reporters and the people all gather around Sonic and Amy, they were all amazed to see a beautiful pink horse.

Sonic waved at them all.

"Say Sonic, are you going to be in the race again soon?" one of the fans asked him.

"Where did you find this pink horse, Sonic?" a yellow fox asked him.

"I found her in the wild and she is a very kind horse" Sonic answered.

"Say Sonic, are you gonna return to the horse racing?" a yellow fox asked Sonic. Amy stayed mute.

"Of course, I'm gonna join the race which is on Friday" Sonic said, noticing a poster of next race, it had Sally on as the number 1 rider.

"Out of my way! Move it!" Sally pushed the crowd aside to get through, "What do you think you're doing, Sonic?! Coming in here and interrupt everything?!" she snarled at him.

Amy counts her hoof on the dirt, telling the chipmunk to back off.

"Uh, Sally. You're making my horse angry" Sonic said. Amy neighs sourly and calms down.

"Look Sal, I just wanna tell you that I'm back from my retirement as a rider" Sonic told Sally.

"Oh, really? Does this mean you'll take me back as your lover?" Sally said with excitement.

"No, if you loved me, you would have listened to your heart, so no thanks" Sonic said. Sally frowns but remained calm.

The crowd remains calm and asks Sonic if his horse has any special talents or anything that this pink horse can do.

"Sonic, what's your horse's name?" the human adult asked.

Sonic tries to come up with one since he doesn't want to anyone to know that the horse is Amy.

"Her name is…..Rose" Sonic said, giving the pink horse a wink.

"Hmmm, nice name on a horse" Sally said sarcastically, not realizing its Amy.

"It's a lovely name" another human said to Sonic. Sally glanced at the crowd and then at Sonic.

"I'll see you at the race on Friday" Sally winks at Sonic and walks away. Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Later that noon, the crowd is gathering around on the stance to watch Sonic's new horse. Amy was feeling confident at this to show what she's made of and what she can really do. She is challenged to race against two horses that belongs to Shadow and Silver.<p>

"Sup Sonic, I hope your horse will do the same like my horse" Silver said.

"I hope so too and she's an amazing horse. Got instantly tamed when I found her" Sonic smirks.

As they watched, the man with the starting gun shoots it in the air and the gates opened up, letting Amy and the two horses out to run in the track field. Shadow's black horse was in the lead but not for long.

Silver's white horse and Amy herself was running past him, but Amy was starting to get past him, much to Shadow and Silver's surprise.

"Oh my, you got a really fast horse" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Yeah, lots of training" Sonic said.

Amy grinned at them both and snorts, putting into maximum speed as she ran past them. She ran to the finish line as the crowd cheered, the three hedgehog boys cheered as well, Shadow's horse came second place and Silver's on third place.

_**"*NEEEIIIIGGGGHHHH*"** _Amy stood on her hind legs and neighed in victory to the crowd.

"That's my horse!" Sonic jumped in the air. Shadow and Silver were impressed by their friend's new horse. Sonic walks up to Amy and hugged her neck.

"Good work, Rose" Sonic pets her mane. Amy made a giggle-like neigh.

* * *

><p>Much later, Sonic and Amy is in the barn. The blue hedgehog called his best friend Tails the Fox to come over with the horse treadmill for Amy to exercise with.<p>

She began walking at a slow rate on the treadmill

"I have to admit I'm really impressed finding this horse" Sonic said to Tails.

"Yeah but there's something I don't get. Is she pink because of a mutation?" Tails said.

Amy shook her head 'no' to the young fox.

"Tails, this is not easy but Rose is not an ordinary horse, she's a hedgehog like me. She found this red rose flower and it turned her into a horse" Sonic explained to him.

"Interesting. Can she talk or something?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Amy, speak to him" Sonic said to the pink horse.

"Yep, I can. Nice to meet you, Tails" Amy answered. This made Tails almost faint.

"Oh, my gosh" Tails gasps but clears his throat, "Wow. This is unbelievable. So your name is Amy?" he asked.

"Yup, but now I will be known as Rose. Don't tell anyone that I'm Amy" Amy said to the yellow fox.

"I have my word on it. Well, I gotta go. I can't wait to see you beat Sally at the race on Friday" Tails said before leaving.

"Okay, see you later" Sonic said. Amy and Sonic was now alone in the barn. He turned off the treadmill and pets her forehead.

"Well, at least you met my best pal Tails" Sonic smiles.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice kid" Amy said to him.

"He sure is. Well, I gotta get to work on my field. It's gonna be a lot of work for me" Sonic said.

Just as he was about to leave, Amy neighs at him to stop.

"Wait. Maybe I can help you" she said.

"Eh, sure Ames" Sonic said and Amy follows him to the field.

Sonic brings the plow out of the equipment barn, brings it to the field where Amy is.

"All you have to do is plow the field" Sonic told her.

"Okay, Sonikku" Amy nods, "It's like raking the leaves"

"Exactly. Let's rock 'n roll" Sonic grinned and goes behind the plow.

He pushed the plow from behind while Amy pulled.

One hour after making the field into ridges of lines, Sonic planted corn seeds one after one. He was so warm that he cools himself with his hat.

Amy had corn seeds in her mouth and she spits one after one on each holes of the soil dirt. Sonic watched and chuckled that she's helping.

"Not every day a horse helps the owner" Sonic said as he chuckled.

"Yup, an intelligent horse" Amy smiled.

After planting the seeds, they cover the seeds with dirt and watered them with a pot.

"Phew, man its hard work planting corn" Amy said and feels a sweat drop running down her snout. Sonic cools himself again with his hat.

"Yes it is, Ames. Let's go and rest in the barn" Sonic said.

"I have a better idea" Amy said, gesturing him to get on her back.

"What idea?" Sonic asked and gets on her back with his remaining strength.

"You'll see" Amy said and walks in the forest with him.


	5. Fun Time

Amy walking in the forest with Sonic riding on her back, they came across the waterfall. Sonic was confused as to why she brought him here.

"Here we are. A nice fresh water to help us feel relaxed" Amy said.

"Uh, okay" Sonic said confused. He got off of Amy and watched her getting into the water. Sonic took off his shirt to swim in his shorts.

"Ahhh…so relaxing" Amy sighs in relaxation in the water.

Sonic got into the water as well and sat close to a smooth rock.

"Yeaaaaah" Sonic cooed, Amy giggled at how cute he sounded.

She got closer to Sonic and snuggled her head against his chest.

"Awwwww….. You're so cute" Sonic smiled and rubs her ears.

The pink horse giggled and nuzzled his blue quills with her head.

"You really like me" Sonic said, very concerned over Amy's behavior towards him.

"Maybe because you care for me?" Amy giggled. She then decides to have some fun by licking his belly.

"Whoa!" Sonic felt the lick, realizing it was Amy licking his belly, "Hey, that tickles!" he laughed and playfully splashed water on her.

"Tehehe…. You're so funny when you laugh" Amy shakes off the water and Sonic attempts to tackle her down for fun. Amy got up and spits water on his face.

They both laughed and played in the water, having so much fun. They swam in the water for a little while.

"Gotcha!" Sonic splashed water on her and Amy giggled.

"Hehehehe! Say Sonikku, wanna go home? I'm kinda tired" Amy said and gets out from the water. Sonic got up as well; he did not notice that Amy is staring at his sixpack.

"Yeah. And by the way, that was so much fun" Sonic said, he grinned and shook the water off his fur like a dog on Amy.

She squealed and moved out of the way.

Soon Sonic got on her back and they walk the way back home. In Amy's mind she thought of something, "Damn, I have to admit he's very handsome, but I can't tell him when I'm a horse" Amy said in her thoughts.

Sonic walks up to her and gave the pink horse a carrot.

She chewed it and Sonic gave her another. He ate his own carrot.

"How do you feel Amy when we are gonna race?" Sonic then asked her. Amy swallowed her chewed carrot and looks at him.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm gonna make it" Amy said.

"Hey, I have faith in you, Amy" he stroked her snout, "We got 5 days till the big race this Friday. So we got plenty of time to train you" Sonic said to her.

"Ah, that's good news" Amy smiled while Sonic strokes her snout. Sonic then checks his watch and it was 6 pm.

"Oh, um, Amy I got to have my dinner in my house. I'll be back in an hour with some snacks for my 'pet'" Sonic said and joked at the end of his sentence.

"Okay, I'll have my straw for dinner" Amy said. Sonic walks out from the barn to his house while Amy ate her food.

Inside Sonic's house, there was pic of him and Speedy when he lived. There was also a trophy standing on top of table stand near the picture. Sonic smiled a bit and had chicken salad for dinner. Once he was done, he looked out from his window and looked at the barn where Amy is inside.

"I hope she won't feel lonely, but I'll come up soon with crackers and cheese" Sonic said, rubbing his chin.

Amy was having some hay while waiting for Sonic to be back.

"Hope he's back soon" Amy said to herself. She laid down and looks around the barn. Soon, Sonic came in with a plate of crackers and cheese.

"Hi Ames, wanna taste some crackers?"

"Um, I don't know. Do horses eat crackers?" Amy asked, unsure if it's safe.

"Those are unsalted, but cheese is no good" Sonic said, placing the crackers and cheese on a table. He gave one to Amy.

"Oh, okay" Amy took a bite of the cracker.

She then swallowed it whole.

"They are after all made of wheat" Amy smiled that she can eat it.

"Yup" Sonic grinned and winked.

After their dinner time, Sonic says good night to the pink horse and went back inside his house to go to sleep. Amy yawned and lies down on the pile of hay, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours went by that night and it was now morning. Amy was getting her hoof cleaned by the blue hedgehog; Sonic was using the hoof pick to get the dirt off of Amy's hoof.<p>

"Argh! Careful!" Amy winced.

"I am" Sonic looks up at her and went for her other front hoof. Amy rolls her eyes and stands still. Soon Sonic went for her hind hooves and held her left one. He cleaned it carefully not to get kicked hard in the face.

"Don't worry, Ames. I'm almost done. But if we don't get it cleaned up, your feet will give you bruises which will be very uncomfortable for you" Sonic said, scraping off tiny rocks and dirt off her feet.

"Okay" Amy said and turns her head.

After cleaning all four hooves, Sonic used a sanding block to smooth her heels of her hooves so that it can shine pretty.

"So far so good?" Sonic asked her.

"Yup, Sonikku" Amy said.

Later after putting on shoes, Sonic and Amy walked in the forest to look around. Sonic had a backpack with him.

"Where are we going, Sonikku?" Amy asked him.

"We're going to the snowy mountains" Sonic answers.

As they reached to the snowy mountains, it was cold but lucky for these two they have fur that keeps them warm.

"It's beautiful, Sonic" Amy said and nuzzles on him.

"Yeah, me and Speedy used to go here when he was alive" Sonic said and shows her the view from the mountains. Sonic puts his scarf on to get more warmth.

"That's better" he said and inhales deeply.

He then takes up skies he tied on Amy's back and put them on his shoes, Amy has borrowed those of Speedy since she got four legs.

"Uh, Sonikku, you sure wanna do this?" Amy gulps nervously.

"That's right Ames, 100% sure" Sonic smirks by his ego. He looked forwards and takes his staffs.

"Here we go! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he shouted and then screamed. Amy then carefully follows him down, trying to control her skies.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAHHHHHHHH!" she neighed in panic. Sonic yells in amusement and dodges many trees. Amy came down next to him.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" Amy managed to dodge the trees by moving left and right, not sure how to ski but she managed to figure it out.  
>"Whoooooohoooo!" Sonic cheered for fun, skiing faster down the snowy hill.<p>

Amy grinned in bravery and skiing a bit faster to catch up to Sonic.

When she came to him, Sonic turned and saw her.

"WOW! Good job, Amy-…Whoa!" Sonic dodged the tree.

"Thanks, but be careful!" Amy neighed and skiis along with him, going to the bottom of the snowy hill.

Once they came down, Sonic did a stylish stop. Amy came after him and neighs happily.

"That was awesome, Sonikku!" Amy giggled.

"Yeah it was Ames, I'm proud of y-" Sonic said but got licked by Amy in the face, "Hey!"  
>Amy giggled between her whinnies; Sonic smirked and chuckled, running his fingers on her dark pink mane.<p>

Amy liked feeling his hands running down her mane.

"Your hands are soft, Sonic" Amy said.

Just then, a human teenager boy out of nowhere cheered out loud that it got Sonic and Amy's attention.

"That was so awesome!" the human teenager yowled wildly, running up to them along with the fans and news reporters.

"Rose, play along" Sonic whispers to Amy. She nods and acts like a real horse.

Flashes from the photographers took pictures of Sonic and his pink horse. Sonic did his thumbs up and wrote his autograph to some fans. He even took pictures of himself and some fans.

Amy was getting petted by her fans and she didn't mind this at all.

"Thanks everyone but me and Rose have to get going" Sonic said and got on Amy's back with the skies tied.


	6. Training

**The move reviews I got is **Christian Ape99 **and _Pura Blaze. _Thank you guys for reviewing the most. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later at the barn, Sonic was painting the sanded smooth wooden cardboard into white. After it was dry he puts his right hand in the bucket of blue paint and pressed his painted hand on the white wooden board. Now it was Amy's turn as she dipped her right hoof in the bucket of pink paint and pressed her hoof on the wooden board.

"Very nice, partner" Sonic said, using a western accent. Amy giggled under her neighs.

"Thanks Sonic" she said. They made this as their signature.

**xxx**

As they were done with it, they head to the horse training place where Sonic can help Amy train more to get better. They saw Blaze with her horse along with Shadow and Silver.

"I really wish they know it's me" Amy sighs, she tried to hold back her tears but no success.

"Don't cry, Amy. There's got to be a way to turn you back after the race on Friday" Sonic comforts her.

Amy neighs softly and hugs him.

Sonic hugs her neck before they walk to the rest of the gang. Blaze was first to notice them.

"Hi Sonic, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"Doing good. Say hi, Rose" Sonic said to his horse.

Amy neighs and waved her hoof as if saying 'hello' to Blaze.

"Hi there Rose" Blaze pets her mane. Amy whinnies happily.

"She likes you I can tell" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but anyway...where's Amy?" Blaze asked curiously, this made Sonic a bit nervous.

"I don't know her, sorry" Sonic lied.

Amy gestured to Blaze that Sonic should tell her something in private.

"Blaze, come...I need to speak in privacy" Sonic said to the lavender cat.

"Okay, is it that you've seen her?" Blaze asked him.

"Just follow and I'll tell you" Sonic rolled his eyes. They went behind a horse wagon for privacy.

"All right, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, I do know this friend of yours and you're not gonna believe this" Sonic said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked him.

"Ahem...My horse Rose is not an ordinary horse, no it's not the color" Sonic started to tell her.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Blaze asked, very confused.

"I mean, this Amy you're talking about is Rose. Think of it, Rose is her last name" Sonic continues, Blaze's eyes went wide open.

"Oh, my god. You mean that pink horse is really Amy?" Blaze gasped.

"Yes, she got transformed by this necklace" Sonic showed her the rose necklace.

"So this turned her into horse? Why don't you destroy it, maybe it will turn her back" Blaze said.

"Nuh-uh. Bad idea, Blaze. If I destroy it she'll be stuck as a horse forever. I don't know what this necklace means but it has to stay on her" Sonic said, "And you got to keep this secret to yourself. And call her Rose by the way. We can't let anyone know that she's really Amy" he said and she nodded.

"Okay" she promised.

This made Amy sigh that she's gonna be a horse for who knows how long. Sonic and Blaze walks up to her as Sonic puts the rose necklace back on the pink horse's neck.

"Now, now, let's go training" Sonic said to Amy.

Amy snorts in grumpiness and nods, keeping her mouth shut so that the others won't hear. Blaze was just happy that Amy is still here but she already knows that Amy is a pink horse. She promised to keep this a secret.

* * *

><p>Sally was at the training field; she trained her horse King and awarded him with sugar.<p>

"Good boy" Sally said proudly to her horse, then suddenly she felt something blowing behind her.

She turned around and saw Sonic on Amy's back.

"Surprised me, my ex?" Sally grins. Amy snorts angrily in Sally's face.

"Get your pink face off me!" Sally shouted at Amy. This didn't make the pink horse flinch, she neighs and snorts in a scoff way.

She walks in the corral to do her training.

"Come on Rose, let's do it" Sonic said to Amy.

Amy neighs and nodded, ready to be trained. She walks a little faster and then runs on all fours, jumping over the poles without letting it fall over.

"Come on, Rose. Let's do it" Sonic said to Amy. She nods and jumps over some poles. She then jumped over an edge and landed on the other side.

Amy grinned and keeps going, jumping over higher poles without knocking it down.

After they jumped over the high poles, they have a short break. Sonic pets her snout while giving her a carrot.

"Good job, Rose. Let's do some more training" Sonic said to her. Amy simply nods as Sonic got on her back, putting his helmet on.

They got into the corral to try out Amy's speed. She was getting better and better each time. Nearby Sally was watching them. She was both mad that Sonic won't take her back and fearing that she'll lose at the race.

"I suppose that I need a new strategy at the race" Sally mumbles for herself.

* * *

><p>Much later, Sonic and Amy got back to their barn. As Sonic took off the reins and bridle on Amy, she had an unamused look on her face. Sonic got curious.<p>

"Amy what is it? Is it that I said that if the necklace is destroyed, you be a horse forever?" Sonic asked her. Amy neighs angrily and glares.

"How do you know that, Sonikku? You and I don't even know that!" Amy said with anger.

"Easy, Ames. We'll figure out on Friday after the race" Sonic tried to calm her down.

Amy sighs and calms down, letting the blue hedgehog pet her snout, "Okay. How many days is the race?" she asked.

"Four days left. We got plenty of time, Ames" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said and rolls her eyes. Sonic later brushes her mane with a brush, straightening her mane to get rid of the knots.

After he was done, he takes her to the forest to do some fun in the wide open meadow. Sonic grinned at the pink horse and she grinned back, they both ran in the meadow together.

_**Here I am, this is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am, it's just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

Sonic ran at Amy's speed and passes her. He looked at her beautiful colors and eyes. Amy looked back, making a giggle like neigh.

_**It's a new world, it's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day, it's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you, here I am**_

Sonic then jumped over a river and so did Amy. They kept running to a river and as they ran on the water, it splashes at the sides.

They laughed at each other and continues to race in the meadow, passing by the wild horses.

_**Here we are, we've just begun**_

_**And after all this time, our time has come**_

_**Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong**_

_**Right here in the place where we belong**_

The wild horses didn't mind them and Sonic and Amy ran at their speed. Soon they got back to the meadow. Sonic had Amy's head on his lap. They had a moment time as they looked at the stars in the sky.

_**Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day, it's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Yeah, here I am**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**This is me**_

"Ahh, aren't those stars beautiful?" Sonic sighs happily.

"Yes they are, Sonikku" Amy said. Sonic pets her snout and rubs her ears.

The pink horse smiles and lets him pet her some more.

Sonic then thinked of the time when he and Speedy were together, owner and pet.

**(Sonic's Flashback)**

_"Come on, Speedy! HIIIIYA!" Sonic shouted and rode Speedy down the road. On the way they waved to Sally Acorn before their relationship._

_"Hi there, Sonic!" Sally waved to him. Sonic waved back and Speedy continues to run down the road. At nights, Sonic sat on a chair near his house playing guitar with Speedy listening._

_He used to sing the western song Coyotes for Speedy while playing his guitar._

**_Was a cowboy I knew in south Texas_**

**_His face was burnt deep by the sun_**

**_Part history, part sage, part mesquite_**

**_He was there when Poncho Villa was young_**

**_And he'd tell you a tale of the old days_**

**_When the country was wild all around_**

**_Sit out under the stars of the Milky Way_**

**_And listen while the coyotes howl_**

**_And they go, poo yip poo yip poo_**

**_Poodi hoo di yip poo di yip poo_**

**_Poo yip poo yip poo_**

**_Poodi hoo di yip poo di yip poo"_**

**(End of Flashback)**

Amy heard Sonic humming Coyotes.

"Sonic? Are you humming?" Amy asked him. Sonic snapped out of it and chuckled.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the time when Speedy and I spend the nights sitting near my house. I played guitar and sang Coyotes for him. Speedy was one of my best friends. Can you imagine that he liked that song?" Sonic tells Amy of his flashback.

"Wow, I can imagine he does like that song" Amy said.

"Yeah, he really loved that song a lot" Sonic said.

"Yup. It's getting late, we should get back right now for tomorrow's training" Amy said.

"Yeah you're right, let's go home" Sonic got on her back and they ran back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of these songs.<strong>


	7. Race Practice

That morning, Sonic and Amy were at the horse training. Many fans asked Sonic and Amy for autographs; Sonic signed his name. Amy on the other hand did something different. She used a hoof stamp rubber that was made by Sonic's best pal Tails.

**(Flashback, 2 hours ago)**

_Tails used his machine from the lab to scan Amy's right hoof print._

_After scanning Amy's hoof print to the computer, he measured her size, length, and width for a few minutes. After that, he made a copy of Amy's hoof print on the rubber to create a stamp._

_"There we go" Tails said, adding the handle tool to combine it together, "Voila!"_

_Amy was amazed by Tails' creation, "Wow. My own hoof print stamp. Thanks, Tails" she neighs happily._

_"You're welcome, Rose" Tails said._

**(End of Flashback)**

Amy grabbed her hoof rubber stamp with her teeth and gave the fans her autograph. Her autograph appeared into a pink ink of her hoof print.

"Thanks Rose" some of the fans thanked her.

Amy whinnies happily and continues to give them stamps.

Sonic was fast giving them autographs.

"Oh boy thanks Sonic" a red fox similar to Tails said.

"No problem, I still got many to go" Sonic smirked.

Far away, Sally growled that Sonic is more popular.

"Damn it. He and his stupid horse are more popular than me. At least I got 10 awards and he only got one" she chuckled. There was a picture of her and Sonic before the breakup, "One day, Sonic. You will lose in the race"

She placed the picture back and continues to look at the fans surrounding Sonic and Amy, "Grrrr!" she got angry at this and walks away.

A while later, Amy was challenged to a practice race with Shadow's ebony horse named Kage.

"Say, Rose. Do you wanna race against my horse again?" Shadow smirked at the pink horse.

Amy smirked back and neighs with a nod.

"Great. Show us what you got" Shadow chuckled.

As Amy and Kage are ready to race at the track to practice, Amy neighs with a chuckle to Kage with a grin on her face.

Kage neighs back and they started to run. At first the two horses were at same speed.

"Whhhhooooo! Go Rose!" Sonic cheering for the pink horse.

"COME ON, KAGE!" Shadow cheered for Kage. It seemed that Kage was getting before Amy, but she eventually gets past him. This made Kage stunned that the pink horse ran past him with high speed. Amy crossed the practice finish line and neighs in victory, standing on her hind legs and kicking her front hooves in the air.

"Wow, she beat Kage again" Shadow grumbles but smirks that it's just a practice.

"Yeah, but I wonder if Rose can challenge Sally's horse at this training area, but I guess she won't allow" Sonic said, mentioning his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, I know you'll do just fine at the race. And I'm sure Rose will win the race with you. You just gotta believe in yourself" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver" Sonic smiled.

"No problem, lad" Silver said.

Now it was Silver's white horse Shirubā to challenge race practice against Amy.

Like last time, they were both the same with their speed, until Shirubā pass by Amy.

"Yah! Go Shirubā!" Silver shouted.

Shirubā grinned in victory but did not notice that Amy has ran passed him.

"Too bad, Silver. But it seems like they were both gonna win" Sonic said to him.

"Yeah" Silver shrugs. Sonic goes up to Amy and rewarded her with a carrot.

"Good girl, Rose" Sonic said calmly to her.

"Hey, Sonic? Do you mind if we pet her?" Silver asked.

"Sure go ahead" Sonic said. Silver and Shadow pets Amy and she liked it. Silver took out sugar bits from his quills and gave it to her.

"Good girl, Rose" Silver said to her. Shadow pets her mane and smiled.

The pink horse whinnies in happiness that she likes it when she is petted.

Sonic watches them pet her and crosses his arms. Sally came up to him with her horse king.

"Hi there Sonic, I was wondering if my horse King can run with Rose at the ring?" Sally asked him with a sly grin.

Amy saw Sally talking to Sonic, she goes up to her and growl-neighs behind her.

"Whoa, whoa! Rose, calm down!" Sonic stops her from Sally.

"What's wrong with her?" Sally asked Sonic.

"She seems to not like you at all" Sonic answered nervously.

Amy counts her hoof on the ground dirt, glaring at the chipmunk but when she said that she wants her to race against her horse, Amy rolled her eyes and agrees but she still doesn't trust Sally with this.

They got to the track to practice and King glared at Amy.

"Let's see what my horse is made of" Sally smirked, waiting for the horses to get ready.

"Yeah, right" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The two horses started to run and King was shown to be better than Amy at running, Sally grinned but Sonic was shocked.

"Come on, Rose! Keep it up!" he bites his fingernails. Shadow and Silver were worried for Amy too.

Amy growl-like neighs in anger and she manages to catch up to King, it was now neck to neck. King tries to push Amy by the shoulder, trapping her near the metal rail fence but she had enough strength to push him off. As she pushed him off she sped up, running towards the finish line.

"NOOOO! Impossible!" Sally gasped. Amy came to the finish line and stands on her hind legs, neighing in victory. Sonic, Silver and Shadow cheered for her but Sally glared at her own horse.

"It's not over yet, Sonic! We'll see at the race!" Sally snarled.

Amy walks up to the chipmunk, snorts in her face and grinned evilly.

"Get out of my face you big doofus!" Sally pushes Amy away from her face. Amy then got angry being called 'doofus' and whacks Sally with her head. This made Sonic rush down to Amy and pulled her reins.

"Rose, calm down!" Sonic said. Amy calms down but glares at Sally for being so rude.

"I swear to god that if you let your horse hit me, I am going to make sure you never ride again! GOT THAT?!" Sally shouted at Sonic.

"You think my horse hit you on purpose?! You yelled at her which was rude!" Sonic shouted back at Sally.

"She got close to me in a menacing way!" Sally growled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Just drop it, Sal! Now leave!" Sonic growled angrily.

"Fine! But I will win in the race! You just watch!" Sally gets on her horse and leaves.

Amy growl-like neighs lowly at watching her leave.

"She's gone now, Rose" Sonic pats her neck. Amy nuzzled on his head.

"That was amazing, Rose" Shadow said to the pink horse.

She nods thankfully as she and Sonic walks away.

"See ya, guys" Silver said to them.

While walking along with Sonic, she spots Blaze putting the magenta blinker hood on her horse's head. Amy whinnies in excitement that she wants something to wear for the race. Since all horses wear a blinker hood in the race.

Sonic then saw what Amy is looking at and smiled.

"Rose, I got something for you" Sonic said and puts his hand in his pocket. He showed Speedy's red blinker hood to her.

Amy gasped in amazement and neighs happily that she gets to wear it in the race soon.

He tried it on her and it perfectly fits her.

"It reminds me of my red headband" Amy whispers to Sonic.

"I see" Sonic said.


	8. Confession

A while later, Amy was on the horse treadmill at a slow pace of walking while thinking. Sonic was sitting on the chair watching the movie Spirt the Stallion of the Cimarron in the barn where Amy is.

"Ha, just three days left" Sonic sighs in relaxation.

Amy looked at the TV, she gets off the treadmill and walks to Sonic. Lying down next to him to watch the movie with him, "Yup. Hopefully we'll beat Sally in the race. But I'm getting curious that she'll try to cheat" she said.

"Ah, don't worry Amy. We'll dodge them in time if we see them" Sonic pets her in concern.

"We'll see but if Sally really did cheat in every race she should be disqualified. I don't know, Sonic. That day when the teacher said I was too clumsy in the race he kicked me out. It wasn't my fault" Amy said and sighs.

"I know, Ames. You're my best friend ever" Sonic said. The two continued to watch the movie. Amy really wanted to tell her feelings for him but couldn't. She'll just have to wait until the race on Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

It was now Wednesday, so it was only 2 days left until the race. At the horse training place, Blaze already knows that the pink horse is Amy and she kept her promise that she won't tell anyone.

"I know how you feel, Rose. But don't you worry; I will keep my eye on Sally during the race. Trust me, she beat me in the race 2 months ago when my horse tripped in the track" Blaze said to the pink horse.

"Really?" Amy asked her, Blaze nods.

"Yes, we have much in common, Rose. But I'm not sure if Sally is really cheating on every race for the past few months" Blaze sighs deeply.

"That's the exact thing that I'm thinking too. But if Sally really is cheating how are we gonna show proof to the teacher?" Amy sighs and snorts.

"We'll go at night and see if she's doing something at the tracks" Blaze suggested.

"Sure, we or just you spy on her" Amy said.

"I'll spy on her. It will be dangerous for you if she sees you" Blaze said.

"Good idea old pal" Amy said, nuzzling against her cat friend.

**xxx**

That night, Blaze was outside of Sally's house, waiting for her to go out. She then spies through the window, seeing Sally fixing her hair. Blaze kneels down before she could see her.

"I'll show them who's popular" Sally growled to herself.

While Blaze is spying on the chipmunk, she heard someone breathing into her neck from behind. She turns around to see that it was Silver.  
>"Silver? What are you doing here?" Blaze whispered.<p>

"Same like you, spying" he answered quietly. Blaze understood and they saw Sally walking down the street. Silver and Blaze followed her without getting caught.

Sally sneaked in the track field, setting up her trap with electric marbles in the dirt. Silver was video recording this with his iPhone.

"That should do it. Once that pink beast steps on these, she'll trip and fall. Just like that pink hedgehog with her horse the other day" Sally chuckled and walks away.

"Shit, we must tell Sonic and Rose" Silver said with worry.

"Yes, before Sally finds out we are here" Blaze whispers, "Did you get the whole thing on your phone?"

"Yes. Now let's go" Silver whispers back.

Silver flies with Blaze close to his chest. She closed her eyes since she has a fear of heights.

* * *

><p>At Sonic's house, he was sleeping on the couch. But he woke up by a knock on the door.<p>

"Urgh" Sonic groans and walks to the door. As he opens the door, it was Silver and Blaze.

"So what did you guys find from Sally?" Sonic said with a tired yawn.

"She has placed traps at the tracks, we'll show you this" Silver said, holding out his iPhone. It was showing that Sally placing electric marbles on the tracks. Sonic was surprised by this.

"Oh, god. Sally is so gonna get it!" he growled lowly, "Silver, send this on my iPhone for me so that I can tell Rose about this"

"Okay" Silver said, sending the video to Sonic's iphone on SMS.

"I'll go and show Rose about this" Sonic said to them, running to the barn where Amy is asleep. She woke up when Sonic opens the doors.

"Urgh, Sonic?" Amy yawned tiredly.

"Amy, I got proof that Sally is cheating" Sonic said.

Amy's eyes widen when she heard this, "How?"

"Check this" he showed the video from his iPhone of when Sally places electric marbles on the tracks. This made Amy very angry when she heard Sally saying 'pink beast'.

"How dare that selfish chipmunk ruin everything!" Amy neighed angrily, "So that's what my horse Robby tripped on the other day"

"Looks like you were right, Ames" Sonic said.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna beat her goldbricking ass!" Amy counted her hoofs.

"Don't be brutal, Amy. We'll make sure she's out from the games" Sonic pets her forehead.

"Yeah, and you're so kind to me, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly. But then frowns as her ears drop in sadness, "I wish you could see me as a hedgehog. The real me"

"Hey, not matter what you are I will always love you" Sonic said but accidently covered his mouth when he said his last sentence.

"What did you say, Sonic?" Amy got curious, her ears straightens up.

"Uh, nothing" Sonic lied and moves back.

Amy raised a brow, knowing that she did indeed heard what Sonic said.

"Do you love me as a friend only?" she asked him.

"Uh yes, quite right" Sonic laughed a bit nervous, rubbing his neck. He growled under his breath and tries again for the real truth to her.

"No, not exactly. Um…." Sonic held out his iPhone and goes to the pictures menu, scrolling down for the picture of Amy as a hedgehog, "Blaze send me this pic of the real you on my phone yesterday. When I saw this pic of you it made me realize how beautiful you were. Both as a hedgehog and horse at the same time"

"Awww…. Sonikku, you do care for me" Amy tried to use her horse-lips to kiss Sonic's cheek, but Sonic made a disgusted face.

"Um…sorry, I forgot that I'm a horse" Amy chuckled with a blush, "I was afraid to tell you my feelings because I'm a horse and I thought you wouldn't like me"

"I see and I thought the same way differently. But I can kiss you, but on the snout" Sonic said, he gave her a small kiss on her snout. Amy blushes a little.

"Thanks, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.


	9. The Race

Two days have passed and it now the day of the race. Amy already knows what trap that Sally set up in the track race and she'll be on the alert. The race will start soon in about 30 minutes, so Amy has plenty of time to be ready.

She was outside with her friends' horses, pacing back and forth while waiting for Sonic and her friends putting on their jockey outfits in the changing room. Amy on the other hand has her red blinker hood on; so as the other horses.

"I'm sure that Sonic and I will win the race and I'll be back to a hedgehog, hope not in front of everyone" Amy said in her thoughts. Just then their riders came out and Sonic wore the red jockey outfit he had when he rode Speedy.

"Are you ready for this, Rose?" he asked Amy, she nods and he got on her back. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze all got on their horses too.

"Don't you worry, we got your back and be careful on the track" Silver said.

Amy and Sonic nodded and grins, heading to the gates of the race track.

The speaker from the megaphone announces the audience that the race is about to begin.

The horses walked in the gates as it closed up from behind. Amy squints her eyes in bravery, staying focused on winning the race. The gunner shoots his starting gun and the gates opened up for the racers, the horses ran out of the gates and try to run faster. Sally was running past a green hawk and even past Blaze. Sonic hits with the reins to make Amy go faster.

"Come on, Rose! Faster!" Sonic tells her. She neighs and speeds up. Shadow speeds up as well but Sally came closer, catching up to Sonic.

Amy noticed this and tries to run faster before Sally tries to get past her.

Shadow was next to Sally and glares. But Sally grins evilly and tries to get past Shadow and his horse. Sonic and Amy was close to Blaze and Silver with their horses. They were roughly about 1/4 of the track and the speaker announces.

"It seems that Sonic, Silver and Blaze are first up taking the lead!" the announcer shouted. Shadow then passes by Sally and joined the others, but not for long. Sally and her horse King was very close to Sonic and Amy.

"Be ready to lose, ex-lover!" Sally shouted to Sonic.

"Not this time!" Sonic replied and hits the reins, making Amy go faster, to Sally's shock she jumped a bit over the traps she has placed.

"No! It cannot be!" Sally gasped and makes her horse go faster after them.

Amy grinned in victory and keeps running as fast as she can to win the race.

"Come on, Rose! You can do this!" Sonic said to Amy, hitting the reins. Amy nods to him and they are 3/4 of the track. The audience cheered for Sonic.

"GO SONIC!" the audience cheered for him. Tails was among them and cheered as well.

"You can do this buddy!" Tails said happily. Now Sonic had Blaze, Silver and Sally behind him in the tracks. They were close to the finish line.

"Come on, Sonic!" Silver shouted from his horse.

Amy glared at Sally and her horse, she wasn't gonna let that chipmunk win this time. She ran faster to get to the finish line.

She ran over it with Silver and Blaze behind her. The crowd cheered and threw confetti and Amy looked around and smiled.

"We did it, Rose! We did it!" Sonic pets her mane. Amy lets out a happy neigh and stands on her hind legs with Sonic holding onto the reins.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new winner for this year's race! Sonic and his horse Rose!" the announcer spoke through the megaphone.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hedgehog" the teacher walking up to him that is about to give the gold trophy to Sonic when Sally pushed the teacher aside.

"Move it! I should be the winner of this year!" Sally snatched the trophy.

The teacher then felt someone poking her.

"Ahem" it was Silver, he showed the video of when Sally placed the electric marbles on the tracks, even repeating when she said pink beast.

The teacher gasped, "Cheating! There's no place in cheating for horse racing!" she snatched the trophy away from Sally, "Sally Alicia Acorn, that means you're out and we're taking back your previous trophies!" the Teacher got mad at Sally.

Sally was busted and gasped in horror, "NOOOOOO!"

"Let that be a lesson for you Sally" Sonic said, grabbing his trophy and pets Amy. His friends came up to him and lift him up.

"Hurray for Sonic!" they all cheered.

* * *

><p>Much later, Sonic was in his barn with Amy, placing the trophy on the shelf.<p>

"We did it Ames!" Sonic said, giving a kiss on Amy's forehead.

"Yeah...I wish I could hug you if I was a hedgehog" Amy said with a frown.

Suddenly, her rose medallion glowed pink and the magic pink aura circles around her into a bright light.

"Whoa! What is happening?!" Amy neighs in fright as the magic continues to shine brightly around her. Sonic squints his eyes due to the bright light; as the magic stops he saw that the pink horse was now…..a mobian pink hedgehog. The bridle reins and the saddle fell on the floor. She also has her regular clothes on too.

The necklace turned back to a rose. It was empty from out of energy.

Amy looked at her hands and gasped in shock that she's finally back to normal.

"Amy, you're back!" Sonic gasped in surprise and hugs her with happy tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, my curse is broken!" Amy squealed in happiness. She hugs back and they look into each other's eyes.

"You're even prettier than before" Sonic said. Amy giggled at that.

"And you're handsome I must say, especially that six-pack you have" Amy said, running her finger on his belly.

Sonic blushed and purred from feeling her finger running on his abs.

"Ehehehe…. Yeah, lots of training. Let's keep that you were a horse a secret from everyone except our friends" Sonic said. Amy looks up at him and smiles.

"Yup, let's say that you let Rose out in the wild" Amy said with a smile.

"That would do. And, uh, Amy? Do you want to listen to me singing Coyote, then we can have crackers and cheese?" Sonic asked her. Amy thinked for a moment and nods for a yes.

"Sure Sonikku, you have an amazing singing voice" Amy said. They later sat at the veranda and leaned to each other like a couple. Sonic was playing Coyote on his guitar.

After he sang the song, Amy clapped her hands in amazement.

"That was great Sonikku" Amy said amazed.

"Thanks Ames, Now I'll go and get some snacks" Sonic said to her and gets up. He puts the guitar next to the bench. Amy waits for him to come back with crackers and some sweet cheese. Soon Sonic came back with crackers with cheese and places it on the table in front of them.

"Those crackers look delicious" Amy said.

"Yup, now you can try with cheese on" Sonic said and gives her a cracker with cheese on. She tasted it and it was indeed yummy.

"It tastes good, Sonic" Amy said while tasting the cheese.

"Thanks, it's a good price on them" Sonic smiled and took his own cracker.

Much later, Sonic and Amy was cuddling together in the bench.

"I love you so much, Sonikku" Amy said.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said to his new girlfriend. They then shared a kiss.

* * *

><p>One week later; the teacher sincerely apologizes to Amy for not realizing that it was Sally who caused trouble in every race. Now that she's back as a racer, Sonic also joins in too with a new horse named Ocean from the wild. His new horse was light grey.<p>

"Well, what do you think of my new horse, Ames?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"She's pretty" Amy answered. She pets Ocean and allowed Robby say hello to her.

"I must say you really missed Robby" Sonic smirks.

"Yeah, and he also missed me too. Don't you, Robby?" Amy pets her horse.

Robby neighs with happiness by Amy's soft hands. Sonic got up on Ocean and Amy on Robby. They got out on the training field for horses.

"This is going to be great" Sonic said, sniffing the fresh air.

"Let's see what you got, tiger" Amy smirked and hits her reins to make Robby run.

Sonic laughed and hits his reins to make Ocean run after them. They came next to them and Sonic and Amy glances into each other.

The End.


End file.
